Go Fish
by A.Homo.Homo.Sapien
Summary: The past are gifted to a movie night and expect the world class movie Go Fish. Instead they get to laugh and be humiliated by their future counterparts who are having their game night. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello anyone who ends up reading this! This plot bunny just came into mind one day and I haven't been able to get it out off my head. This will probably end up being a drabble series if I do continue to update. This is also my first story so please no flames! Everything else is welcomed…. Also this story is kind of a tester to find out how to use too. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!**

Prologue

"Sensei, Sensei! Look what someone gave me. Free movie tickets for the premier of this movie called Go Fish." He yelled as he proudly thrusted the tickets into Minato's face.

"Wait a sec, hold up, are you actually talking about the world renowned movie Go Fish?" Said Minato.

"Yeah I am! And the lady that gave the tickets said that we would get a theatre all to ourselves to. She was really weird though. She said that we would need some hope and happiness to get through the years to come but that's just weird. The only conditions she gave us were to invite these people: You sensei, Rin-chan, Bakakashi, Tsunade-sama, Hokage-sama, Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, and Kushina-nee!" Replied a bouncing Uchiha.

"Wow, that doesn't sound shifty at all! Let's go find these peeps quickly so we can watch it!'' Minato whooped as he ran off into the sunset to find the shinobi.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed it so far and have turned a blind eye to my terrible writing. This is just the prologue and I know it is not good so thank you for suffering through :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again to the ten people that have viewed this :). This is the second chapter and I hope it will be better than the trash you read before. I want to give plaudits to my first reviewer Whelp. Here are some cookies as thanks for reviewing (::) (::). Really thx though I was not expecting a review so soon :3. Okay now onto the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Look Minato, I love you very much and I accept all the silly and deranged acts you sometimes do but don't you think this is a bit much? I mean kidnapping the Uchiha head and his wife, one of the sannin, the hokage, and your students. That's a new bar you've broken." Said an exasperated Kushina as she watched her boyfriend drag in the aforementioned shinobi in a toboggan.

Minato rubbed the back of his head and winced. He hadn't really thought through the repercussions of doing that. He was just so giddy about getting the tickets that he had enlisted Obito's help to trap the shinobi.

"Eh heh heh, yeah in my head it sounded great. But technically I can't kidnap my own students right?" Minato said.

"Goodness, why did I decide to date you. Honestly you must have tomatoes for brains. You _can_ kidnap your students and you should tell me why you decided to in the first place Before I send you straight to Kami!" Kushina moaned.

After Kushina's outburst Minato looked ready to cry so Obito decided to save the day by explaining to Kushina that this was all just a big misunderstanding. He continued to tell Kushina that they got some movie tickets from a strange woman in an alleyway and had to round up all these people to watch it. Kushina looked skeptical at first but when Obito brought up the strange woman in the alleyway part she just had to believe him.

Once Obito had finished his spiel, he, Kushina, and a now awakened Minato started to untie the kidnapees. Since they had heard the explanation for being kidnapped, the captives didn't impale Minato or Obito with any of the multitude of jutsu and kunai that they had.

Fugaku was the first one to speak up after summing up his pride again."So when are we going to watch this _Go Fish_ movie. I hope I haven't been kidnapped for nothing."

Obito checked his ticket and then said,"It says at 10:45. How long is that away?"

"In three minutes dobe. How can you not keep track of something so easy as time, but I guess that's what I should expect from a crybaby." Kakashi mocked. "Now we won't get anything out of this you idiot."

"Hah, no you're wrong Bakashi! We are already in the right place. See it says 666 Ramen Lane. That's Kushina's house!"

"But that can't be true you insufferable porcupine! This house isn't a movie theatre. I bet you can't read so you just picked a random house." Kakashi retorted.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared and all the occupants disappeared. Out of the light came an ethereal looking figure dressed in a shimmering kimono.

"Goodness, I couldn't stand a minute more of that. All banter and no tea spilt. Welp, they're of to watch the movie now and I get a whole ramen cupboard all to myself."

 **AN: Thx for reading and I hope you have a nice Thanksgiving! :)))))))**


End file.
